A New Dawn
by fluffchick
Summary: Everyone always writes about Bella learning to be a vampire - what if Edward had to learn to be human? That's where this is going, so if you are intrigued, please read and review! First, B and E will deal with tragedy, marriage, and a child. Post NM.
1. Prologue: At the Beginning

_**Author's Note: **_

_Hi everyone! This is my first real attempt at fan-fiction. I got hooked on reading it after my husband forbid me from spending any more money on e-books... (I read ridiculously fast and was spending $50 a week or more...) _Twilight _is my favorite, so that of course is where I chose to start story is actually a revision and continuation of a story I began about 3 years ago, before my son was born, under the name _Forever Midnight. _I am hoping that my life and literature experiences since then are going to significantly improve my little contribution to the FanFic kingdom here! Be fore-warned, though - my pen-name is true... I am the queen of fluff and happy-ever-after. If you are looking for angst and depression, this isn't it!!! That's not to say there is no conflict or drama... just that you can feel certain that in the end everyone that matters is going to be deliriously happy..._

_This story is post New Moon as that's where the series was when I started writing the original draft. Sooo... Just forget everything in _Eclipse _and _Breaking Dawn_... No kiss with Jake or major choice, no Renesmee, etc. etc. etc. This story will pick up exactly as _New Moon _left off - Edward is back, Bella is complete again, and in MAJOR trouble with Charlie over the motorcycle... _

_There may be a few things some will view as slightly OOC in coming chapters (Edward is slightly more relaxed in his sexuality and the whole family is a bit more open and trusting towards Charlie than we see from SM - this is just my interpretation of the characters as they grow and develop within THIS story.)_

_**Credits: **Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just let them live in my own imagination. The song for this chapter is from Anastasia. _

________________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue: At The Beginning**

_No one told me I was going to find you.  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart.  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning.  
I'll be there when the storm is through.  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you._

My punishment began in earnest after the motorcycle incident. You would have thought that my disappearing to "L.A." for three days was a stolen cookie next to Charlie's reaction to the motorcycle. He had generally decided that I would never leave the house again, save for school. I was even forced to quit my job at Newton's since Charlie felt it classified as an extra-curricular activity. In fact, the only social contact I was allowed to have was Edward. The irony of this was not lost on either of us: Charlie had left me the only thing that really mattered; not to mention the thing that had gotten me into trouble in the first place. We both realized he was simply too scared of my leaving to take Edward away from me. Whatever the case, however, even with the restrictions, my life was still more brilliant than it had ever been in the months of Edward's absence.

In the three weeks since Edward's re-entrance into my life, we had yet to hear or see any more from Victoria or the Volturi. There was an unspoken agreement between all of us not to mention the impending danger for the time being. Everyone (with the few exceptions of Jake, Charlie, and some of the guys at school) seemed to simply be reveling in Edward's renewed presence in our lives, though no one more than me of course. It was a fragile peace, but a peace nonetheless. I saw Alice and Jasper at school and the rest of the family occasionally on weekends when Charlie allowed himself a few hours away from his self-appointed job as my personal bodyguard for a brief fishing trip. Edward rarely left my side. He left at the ordered 9:00 pm, but was back in my bedroom 10 minutes later each night. Charlie's bed-checks were becoming excessive, but Edward seemed only mildly frustrated by jumping in and out of the closet half of the night. Our relationship felt deeper and stronger than ever and we were hopelessly content… with one small exception… Edward's proposals…

He seemed to think he could tempt me into accepting his offer simply by repetition. He was running out of creative ways to bring it up in our conversations. I knew he had somehow acquired a ring (though I had no clue when he had found time to shop for it) and was now in the habit of tapping his pocket where it rested or pulling out the box to torment me. I was close to giving in just so I could see what was inside… What would Edward choose to give me as a symbol of his commitment… and how could I possible deserve it? Edward had even stooped to recruiting Alice to help him plead his case. With the two of them hounding me night and day, I could feel my resolve slipping. What was I so hesitant about anyway? I was willing…desperate even… to spend all eternity with Edward. So why wouldn't I marry him and make it official?

I had to admit that part of it had to do with my parents…. I had somehow convinced myself that they could accept and even understand my leaving to become a vampire… but marriage? That was a whole other story. Charlie was still so devastated by their divorce 16 years ago that he still wouldn't date. And Renee had taken 3 years to accept Phil's proposal out of fear it would ruin their relationship. It was ingrained into every part of me: marriage equaled misery. I knew in my heart that it wouldn't be that way with Edward, but my head was still trying to talk me out of it. It was late one Friday night when events outside our control finally changed my mind…

Edward had finally given in to his thirst and left for a brief hunting trip with Jasper, though not before insisting that I let him buy me a cell phone to keep on my person "at all times – just in case, love." I was lying in bed, listening to the melody of my lullaby dance softly out of the CD player. It was comforting, but not at all the same as having Edward's firm chill next to me on the bed. I was just starting to drift off to sleep when the door to my bedroom opened. Charlie had already been in twice in the last hour to make sure I was firmly in bed where I belonged, so I was feeling a bit testy that he had interrupted my long struggle for sleep.

"Dad! For God's sake, I'm not going anywhere! I NEVER go any—" my voice broke off when I saw his face staring at me from the doorway. His eyes were brimming over with tears – I'd never seen him cry.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked in a panic, "Is it Edward? Jacob? What's the matter?"

Charlie's voice broke as he shook his head, "It's your mother, Bella… there was an…. An accident…."

_Victoria. _The thought entered my head immediately and the blood in my veins felt almost as cold as Edward's, "Is she…alright?" I asked desperately, gasping for air.

Charlie just shook his head. I felt as though my chest were collapsing on itself. Charlie patted me awkwardly on the shoulder as he gulped out the explanation, "There had been a storm, Bella. The roads were slick… the police said it was instantaneous. They didn't suffer."

I was barely able to process this, but my brain had just enough power left to release one tiny clutch on my heart… _it wasn't Victoria. It wasn't my fault. It was just…. Human. An accident. _But it didn't matter. Renee… my mother… was still gone.

Charlie shook his head again and then looked away from me, "I'm sorry..." was all he said as he headed out my door, as if he couldn't bear to look at me and my pain.

My icy hands groped for the silvery blue phone by my bed and hit the speed dial clumsily.

Edward's velvety smooth voice answered immediately, "Bella? Darling? Are you alright?"

"I need you," I managed, "Now."

Then I curled into a ball on top of my quilt and let the sobs of pain rake through my body…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_AN: _**_Obviously, this is just a very short intro. to set things up. The first chapter is loooong and being uploaded as I type this. Please, Please, Please REVIEW! I don't know to keep uploading and writing if no one asks! I will make every effort to respond to each of you and to return the favor and review your stories. Thanks! _


	2. I Feel Your Pain

_**CREDITS: **Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just let them live in my imagination. The song this chapter is - embarrassingly enough - from Christina Aguilara..That's what I get when I google search for lyrics to match my theme, I guess! :-) _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I Feel Your Pain**

_When I think of you I need you...  
When I dream of you at night I just hold my head up high.  
When I see you in the stars and I sit with you at night  
I will hold you in my arms and never let go…_

_You and I forever,  
Forever in the sky even in the rain.  
We will last forever.  
I will not forget, I feel your pain…_

Edward was in my room in less than 20 minutes – a record, even for him. I was in his arms before I could even grasp what was happening. His hands worked up and down my arms, legs, and face, checking for injury.

"What is it? What happened? Are you hurt?" Edward's panicked voice questioned me.

I could only shake my head and cling to him.

"Bella? Love, what –" Edward stopped then, listening I knew to Charlie's thoughts downstairs. "Oh Bella…" was all he said before wrapping my quilt around me for warmth and cradling me closer to his chest. He stroked my hair and hummed softly to me as I sobbed.

I don't know how long we sat that way while I cried, thinking of all the things my mother would never be able to share with me… Edward for one, his family, my graduation, my wedding… _My Wedding. _Suddenly, life seemed too short – too _human_ – to wait any longer. I loved Edward. I wanted to be with him. Always. And if life could change this quickly for Renee, who was to say it couldn't do the same for me? This moment of clarity pulled me out of my sobs. Slowly, I pulled my face out of Edward's dampened chest and looked up at him.

"Yes."

He clearly didn't understand, "Yes, what, love?" he crooned, kissing the tears off my face.

"Yes. I'm ready now. As soon as you want."

He was catching on now. His butterscotch eyes sparkled beneath their layer of sympathy,

"Bella, you don't know how hard it's been for me to wait to hear you say that, but… now? After all this? I'm not sure this is the best time for you to be making such a decision."

I shook my head violently. "It's exactly the time! Life is… fragile…well, mine is at least for the time being. I don't want to wait to have what I want." I took a deep breath… "And what I want is you."

The sparkle in his beautiful eyes became more prominent now as he slowly smiled the wonderfully crooked smile I loved so much, but he still hesitated. "You're sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "I love you. I want to spend eternity with you. I should have realized a long time ago that nothing else matters."

Edward stroked my face lightly with the back of his hand, "I love you, Bella," he whispered in silky tones, "I wish it hadn't taken something like this to bring us here, but I'm thankful for the moment all the same."

Slowly, sweetly, he leaned his lips in to kiss me. It started out soft and gentle, a celebration of our love and a comfort to my ongoing pain… But my emotions were running too high to leave it at that. I leaned in closer, letting all of my anguish and longing and joy mix together as I shared it with him in all of its power. Edward, to my amazement, didn't pull away. Instead, he pulled me tightly to his marble chest and deepened the kiss even further, sharing desperate, all-too-human emotions of his own.

After a few intense moments, he did let his lips part from mine, but unlike the times before, he did not back away from me. Instead, he held me close to his chest, raining kisses on my face and hair. My heart pounded, unbelieving, as his hand stroked gently over my body. He wasn't checking for injuries now – at least I hoped not!

"Bella?" he breathed into my ear. I had never heard him sound so…desperate. " Please - just tell me to stop." He was trying to pull away now, obviously struggling with his precious control, "This isn't right... we haven't...we're not... Bella - your mother..."

My hand fisted in his bronze waves, tugging him back to me, "DON'T stop." I begged, reaching up with my other hand to stroke his face, pleading with both my words and actions. I simply had to forget...

I watched as a cloud of passion drove the reservations from his eyes. He leaned in to kiss me again and this time, all I felt was bliss…

**********************************************************************

As soon as I opened my eyes, all the anguish that Edward and I had driven away the night before flooded back… I woke up to a brisk knock on my bedroom door and the sound of my father calling my name. This wasn't particularly unusual except that usually the sound of his voice wasn't wracked with pain and usually I wasn't, well… naked.

"Just a minute, Dad!" I called desperately as I tugged on a robe and glared at Edward, who was already hiding in the closet, "A little warning next time?!?" I hissed as I slammed the door back on his crooked smile. Had he forgotten all about my mother…and Charlie?

I opened the door to a confused Charlie, who still wouldn't meet my eye. What was wrong with him? Was he that incapable of dealing with emotion? This was the mother of his child... Even if they had been divorced for years... Couldn't he show a little compassion?

"I booked you a flight." He muttered to the floor at my feet, "The funeral is Monday. I figured you would want to leave today."

The pain in my chest was stabbing again now as the reality of it all sunk in all over again. If it weren't for the knowledge that Edward stood five feet away, ready to pull me back into his arms as soon as Charlie left, I think I would have collapsed from the pain of it then and there. Not to mention the fact that I physically ached from last nights…exertions.

Instead I nodded blindly to Charlie, "What about you?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Bella, I just… can't." was all he managed, "I'm sorry… Ask Alice or even…" this was hard for him, "…Edward…to go with you."

I nodded again, my anger towards his apparent coldness growing...

"The flight is at 3:00," Charlie choked out, finally looking at me. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

I caught my breath at the sight of his face. His eyes were beet red and swollen as if he had been crying all night. The agony in them echoed that in my own heart. He wasn't shutting me out to avoid dealing with my pain... he was just engrossed in his own. The realization shocked me... After all, my parents had been divorced for over 16 years and as far as I knew their contact in that time had been limited to a few phone calls a month about me at best.

I was too shocked to respond verbally, so I simply moved in to hug him, pouring all my empathy and love his way. He returned the squeeze slightly before stepping away, obviously taken aback by my rare display of physical affection towards him.

He struggled for a small smile as he said, "Have a safe flight, Bells…I'll be down at LaPush if you need anything… staying with Billy and Jacob… it's too hard here…"

I nodded again and watched Charlie's hunched form retreat back downstairs, still marveling at how closely his pain mirrored my own. The house had been bought by Charlie and Renee right after their marriage. To him, it must still be full of happy memories of their brief time together. He obviously didn't need that in his current state, and at the reservation he would be surrounded by those who loved him and, equally important, could keep him safe.

When I turned around, Edward was already on my bed, arms open for me. I slipped into them gratefully and he smoothed my hair, kissing my forehead gently.

"Would now be the wrong time to say that you are exquisitely beautiful and I cannot wait to make you my wife?" his words were music in my ear.

"No," I smiled weakly up at him, "Now is exactly the right time."

Edward stroked my face and hair with feather light fingers. I reached out to touch the crystal angles of his profile and slowly pulled him down for a soft kiss.

"You'll come?" I asked, knowing he had heard every word of my conversation with Charlie.

"Of course." He answered simply. "First though - I need to apologize to you, Bella... Last night was... inexcusable. "

I stared at him... speechless. The part of last night I knew he was referring to had been... well, incredible. While I knew it wasn't the romantic affair either of us had planned or hoped for, there was certainly nothing to _apologize_ for.

Edward continued stiffly,"You were in pain and I should have been there purely as a comfort. I let myself get far too carried away. It was tremendously disrespectful of you and the situation... not to mention your virtue."

I cut him off there, unwilling to listen any longer as he tore himself apart, "Edward, are you under the impression that I am somehow upset about our... lovemaking?" I asked, blushing at the euphemism.

He nodded gravely. "I am so deeply sorry, Bella. You mean so much more to me than..."

I shook my head violently, "Edward, I'm sorry, but I cannot deal with this right now."

Pain flickered across his face. "Of course. I'm sorry, Bella. I'll go if that's what you want."

I rolled my eyes. Even in this situation, his complete blindness was laughable. "Don't be ridiculous. What I meant was that - in the midst of everything else consuming me right now - I cannot deal with your ridiculous Victorian morality."

He stopped, completely stunned by my words and the force behind them. I continued, losing some of my bravado as tears crept back into my eyes.

"You're going to have to get over it, because I need you right now, and what happened last night between us has been the ONLY happy thing that has happened to me in the last 12 hours."

Edward gathered me into his arms, his hand stroking my hair gently as he comforted me against his strong chest. Still, though, he was hesitant,

"So you're not upset about..."

I pulled back, willing the tears away long enough to clearly lock my eyes with his.

"The only thing that will upset me is if you ever call anything like that between us a _mistake_ again."

He nodded, kissing my forehead with his smooth, cool lips. "Of course not. I don't believe I _ever_ used that word... One more thing, though, and then I promise I will simply focus on being perfectly supportive... What you said last night... Bella, love, do you still want to marry me?"

I took a deep breath. I had known this was coming. Given the situation, of course he would doubt my ability to think clearly about such a major decision. For once, I wished he could hear my thoughts, to know just how certain I was on that point. It was like the fog had been removed from a pane of glass in front of me and now the decision was as clear as day.

"Yes. Absolutely." I nodded and attempted a small smile, "If, of course, you still want me to."

I watched, enthralled, as the sparkle finally returned to Edward's eyes. "Of course," he said gently, and then grinned, "Especially if a repeat of last night is on the itinerary."

I knew he was trying to take my mind off my mother, but it didn't matter. His words still made my heart thud and a brilliant rose blush rise to my cheeks.

"Of course." I replied, mimicking his answer seconds earlier.

He kissed me again, swiftly but deeply, and it was all I could do not to pull him deeper then and there. Instead, I nestled into his neck as he stroked my hair and spoke softly,

"I'll have to go home quickly and get some things together if I'm going to accompany you to Florida. Will you be alright?"

Then thought of being without him – even for a half hour – was paralyzing, but I nodded.

"Are you going to tell your family… about us?" I asked.

Edward shook his head, "We'll wait until we return." He said, "It should be a happy time."

I smiled gratefully. He was right, as always. A girl should be able to enjoy her engagement, even if it did come directly after such a tragedy. However, sometimes secrets were difficult in a family of vampires.

"What about Alice, though?" I asked, "Does she know?" Edward's sister had the uncanny ability to see possibilities of the future.

"Only about your mother." Edward answered softly and then grinned, lightening the mood again, "Alice has given up on the engagement. She's seen it happen so many times in so many different ways that she's convinced herself it's just wishful thinking."

I smiled faintly. Of course Alice knew I would say yes eventually. She just didn't know how or when because I hadn't known myself.

Edward noticed my thoughtful stare and kissed me again, gently this time, "Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked again.

I nodded again as firmly as possible and even managed a small smile as he slipped out my window. For a moment afterwards, I felt the despair grip me again, but I was able to fight it off – barely – by making myself busy showering and preparing for the trip to Florida. Just as I was starting to run out of mindless tasks to occupy myself with, I heard Edward's Volvo pull into the driveway.

I ran downstairs, feeling slightly embarrassed that, even in this situation, I was so desperate without him. Forever my savior, Edward caught me lightly in his arms and kissed me enthusiastically, showing me that I was not the only one counting the moments apart. The moment his lips touched mine, I was safe again. Despite all the tragedy and loss, I could cope.

Edward loaded my things into the trunk of his car and we set off for the airport, his hand in mine. Exhausted from the emotional and physical turmoil of the night before, I soon drifted off to sleep, marveling at how such sorrow could co-exist with such joy.

***********************************************************************

The trip to Florida for Renee and Phil's funeral would have been unbearable if it weren't for Edward. Luckily, it was stormy most of the days, so Edward could accompany me everywhere – inside and out – without fear of revealing his secret by sparkling in the sun.

We spent the days with the few friends and family members who had flown down for the service and to help with the necessary arrangements. My Aunt Jenny tried to get me to go through my mother's belongings at their house, but I only got as far as the front door before collapsing in sobs into Edward's waiting arms. He went back later in the day while I slept and arranged for everything to be put into storage and for the house to be sold. If anyone wondered at his authority to handle such matters or at his closeness (physical or otherwise) to me, they never asked. Thank goodness for Edward's innate (vampire) ability to be so charming.

The nights were an entirely different matter. Then he was charming in an entirely different way… and only for me. If the days were despair, then nights were pure joy. My heart settled into an odd balance somewhere in between anguish and ecstasy. Apparently Edward had taken my comment about ignoring his Victorian morality quite seriously. The result was amazing... Making love with Edward was far greater than anything I could have ever imagined. Soft gentle kisses melted into a passion and intensity unlike anything I had ever experienced. But Edward, through it all, was a perfect gentleman. He never once lost control as he so feared, though there were times when it seemed that it took a great deal of concentration on his part not to do so. He was all love and affection and I couldn't have needed it more.

The night before we left Florida to fly back to Forks– exactly 6 days after I had learned of my mother's death and accepted Edward's proposal – we lay in our hotel suite, quietly enjoying the peace of one another's arms. I was handling the loss of Renee better now… I no longer fell to pieces at the mention of her name, but I would still be thankful to be back home in Forks, away from the reality of it all. I was also anxious to tell the Cullens… and even Charlie… about our engagement. Once I had made the decision to accept, I hadn't looked back. Even in the midst of such tragedy, the thought of marrying Edward made me deliriously happy. I was unable to remember why I had ever hesitated at all. Of course, my dramatic decisions were nothing new to my family or Edward, but he still seemed in shocked by the sheer pleasure our engagement now caused me.

As materialistic as it might sound, I was also anxious to see the ring I knew Edward was still carrying around with him. It seemed strange to me that he hadn't given it to me yet, though I supposed he was waiting for a more pleasant locale than my mother's funeral. He had also failed to mention anything more about when and how we should tell his family the news, though obviously it should have meant even more to him than to me. I knew he was in contact with them and possibly planning something to do with me because I had caught him several times talking in hushed tones over his cell phone to Alice or Carlisle and then growing strangely quiet when I entered the room. All in all, I was thoroughly confused. If it weren't for the tenderness he had been showing me each night, I would have worried he was changing his mind.

As I lay in his cold, strong arms, however, none of it seemed to matter to me. I was content just to be in the moment and in love.

"Bella?" Edward called my name softly against my bare shoulder as he kissed it tenderly, "Are you awake, love?"

"Yes," I whispered back, reaching a hand up to stroke his silken copper hair, "You?"

Edward chuckled at my little joke – obviously, he was always awake – one of the advantages (or disadvantages, depending on your viewpoint) of being a vampire.

"More than ever," he replied, turning me to face him and kissing the tip of my nose, "I was talking to Carlisle earlier…"

"Oh?" I asked, trying to sound surprised.

Edward laughed, "Sometimes, I have no need to read your mind, Bella."

I blushed, knowing I was caught, "And other times?"

"Other times you are the greatest mystery I will ever know. And that is probably why I love you so very much."

I kissed him, thoroughly surprised by this heartfelt statement. I had expected more lighthearted joking, not this beautiful sincerity.

Edward kissed me back, stroking my hair and smiling into my eyes, "Now, about my family."

I smiled back, amused, "Yes. About your family."

"I've asked them to all be available tomorrow night. I have something special planned for all of us."

"Were you planning on asking me to attend?" I teased.

Edward sighed, "If I must…"

I swatted at him with a pillow and he pounced on top of me, tickling my ribs and covering my face and throat in kisses. After we had both dissolved into laughter, he pulled me beside him, tucking my head under his chin.

"Actually," he said carefully, "I was wondering if you would like to ask Charlie to come tomorrow night."

"To your house?"

"Yes."

I was stunned. Obviously, I knew that I would have to tell Charlie about our engagement shortly after we told Edward's family, but I certainly hadn't planned on doing it at the same time, much less in the Cullen's house!

"Are we going to tell him…" my voice trailed off.

Edward chuckled again… "You'll have to be a bit more specific than that, my love; Remember – no mind reading here."

When I didn't reply, he continued, "Let me see… will we tell him we are in love? Well, I believe he has already arrived at that conclusion on his own, but of course, certainly we will spell it out for him if need be. Will we tell him we plan to marry? I believe we will have to do so eventually and yes, in a matter of fashion I had planned on making that announcement tomorrow night, though I will ask you to please trust me as to the manner in which it will be done. OR – are you wondering if we will tell him who – or rather what – we are? That, my dear, will be up to you. If you feel that Charlie can handle the situation – meaning of course that his only daughter is marrying an immortal bloodsucker – we will be happy to help you in breaking the news. Otherwise, we will have to work on a plausible cover story… especially if you still plan on following through with the second part of the agreement made last month."

I pulled back to look at him, "So you're still…alright… with changing me?"

Edward sighed, "Bella, I will probably never be 'alright' with it… there is still a voice inside me screaming that it would be wrong… But I cannot fight you and my family, too."

The tortured look on his face pained me and I leaned down to kiss him gently before he continued.

"However, there is a selfish side of me that wants to be sure you are mine forever," Edward said, his eyes brighter now, "And if by ensuring that, I make you happy as well – I suppose that must be the right choice to make."

I stared at him, stunned and relieved by his revelation.

"Thank You," I whispered.

Edward just pulled me back to him, still pensive. I didn't want to push my luck, but figured that the universe must owe me something after the tragedy I had endured this week.

"When?" I asked quietly, instantly wishing I hadn't as I heard Edward's heavy sigh.

"After the wedding," he answered vaguely. "Now go to sleep, Bella."

I wanted to press for more, but I _was_ tired and as Edward hummed my lullaby, I found my eyes closing on their own, betraying my questioning mind.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_AN: _**_Well? What do you think? Can you love the new, more accepting and sexual Edward? I knew you could...;-) Please, please, read and review. I will respond in kind! I am working on edits for the next chapter already! _


	3. Perfect Proposal

_**CREDITS: **Stephenie Meyer owns these fabulous characters. I just let them live in my imagination and provide a window to you all. _

**A Perfect Propsal**

_You made my life worth living, baby and it shows._

_I want to have you closer to me,_

_To feel happily home._

_I want to promise that I'll never leave you alone,_

_And nothing in this world can separate us._

_Not a day goes by that I don't think of you._

_Sitting here contemplating will my dreams come true._

_No one is perfect in life, but you're so perfect for me._

_I can't describe how your love sets me free._

_My life won't be okay until you're by my side._

_Without you I'd be empty, so be my bride!_

Charlie's squad car wasn't in the driveway when Edward and I pulled up to the house in Forks the next afternoon. I was surprised at how much this disappointed me. After years of only seeing Charlie for a few weeks each summer and not caring one way or the other, I had really come to depend on his presence in the past year. This was magnified, of course, because he was the only parent of any sort I had left….

I brushed aside a single tear rolling down my cheek as I climbed out of Edward's Volvo. There might have been more to follow it if I hadn't been bombarded and swept into a hug at that very second by a flurry of energy and affection that could only be Alice Cullen.

"Bella! How are you? I've missed you so much! Are you okay?" her bright pixie voice rang in my ears.

I laughed in spite of myself.

"Other than needing to breath?" I asked.

I was halfway joking, but Alice took a quick step back nevertheless. "Sorry," she smiled, "We've all been worried about you."

I reached in to hug her again, touched by the thought of the Cullens' concern.

"I'm alright," I promised with a small smile. "Or I will be."

Alice looked as though she were about to probe further, but luckily Edward saved me,

"Where's Charlie?" he asked.

Alice's expression fell even further, "Still at the reservation."

She looked at me apologetically, "He's not doing well, Bella."

Edward squeezed my waist lightly,"Go call him," he said gently. "I have to go home for a while to get things ready for tonight."

I opened my mouth to protest, but his marble finger stopped my words, "Alice is staying here with you," he informed me. "I'll see you at home soon."

I nodded and let him kiss me gently before he climbed back into the car and sped away. Before his car was even around the corner, Alice had me by the hand and was pulling me inside.

"Go call Charlie," she demanded. "Then meet me upstairs."

I shook my head at her imperative tone, but followed her instructions and headed into the kitchen to dial Billy and Jacob's number. It was Jacob who answered. I had forgotten just how much I missed him...

"Hello?"

"Jake? Hey… It's Bella."

"Oh – hey Bells… wow… um…sorry about your mom."

"It's okay, Jake…I've missed you."

There was silence on the other end of the phone line. Finally, Jake's husky voice returned,

"Bella – I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, but I just… can't."

My heart sank, but really, it was no less than I had expected.

"It's okay, Jacob." I managed, "Just put Charlie on the phone, okay?"

"Hold on." Jacob said roughly.

I heard some muffled voices and scuffling and then Charlie's ragged voice, "Bella?"

"Hi, Dad. How are you?"

Charlie sighed heavily, "I've been better, Bells."

"Yeah… I know. Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to come to a…um… gathering of sorts tonight – at the Cullens' house."

Charlie sounded shocked, "Bella, I'm not much in the mood for parties right now."

"No!" I exclaimed, "Neither am I - of course not. This is just… well, Edward and I thought…"

Alice's whisper from the doorway saved me,"Celebration of life," she hissed.

_Thank You _I mouthed.

"We thought it could be sort of a celebration of life," I continued to Charlie. "You know, of family and friends that are with us – good times and bad,"

Charlie still sounded hesitant, "Well, if it means that much to you, I guess I could…"

"Great! Eight o'clock, okay? I'll even ride home with you in the squad car afterwards," I conceded. Hey, Charlie had had a rough week, too.

"Bells… I'll come to the Cullens'…. But I don't think I'll be going back to the house…"

"What? Why not?" I didn't understand. I knew he hadn't wanted to be there alone, but I was home now. I thought he would have been eager to get back, even with the wave of emotion he was dealing with.

"It's just… That house… and you for that matter – there's so much of Renee there…"

"I don't understand, Dad… I mean, I know what you mean, but…that was so many years ago…"

My mind was still reeling from this. Although I had figured out before I left that he was taking this pretty hard, I had assumed his time at the reservation would have given him an opportunity to process the emotions and begin to move on. Apparently I continued to underestimate his feelings for Renee.

Charlie laughed pensively, "I know, Bells, but you see… I never stopped loving her… And I guess I never really stopped hoping she'd come back."

Wow. Talk about a mind-blowing announcement. My father was still in love with my long-gone, remarried, recently deceased mother.

"Oh…" I managed aloud.

"Yeah… not something I really planned on ever telling you, I'm afraid." Charlie choked out, trying for light humor but failing completely. "Listen, Bella… I'll see you this evening…we'll figure something out, okay? Maybe you can come stay here for a while…"

My heart almost stopped, "Dad – I don't think… I mean, that's really far from school." _And Edward _I added silently.

"Or maybe…" Charlie paused, "Maybe you could stay with Alice for a while… if the Cullens would allow it of course."

My heartbeat began again. "Yeah… I think that could work out." I squeaked. "See you tonight, Dad."

"Bye, Bella."

Alice was waiting when I got off the phone.

"Everything okay?" she asked lightly.

"Yeah right," I smiled, "Like you didn't hear – or foresee – every second of that."

Alice shrugged, "Okay – you caught me – now come upstairs and have some fun."

I laughed for the first time in over a week (at least away from Edward that is), "I'm not sure I would call what I know you've got planned fun."

Alice grinned evilly, "Well – it is for me."

An hour later, I was dressed in a stunning cocktail dress of hyacinth blue silk. It was sleeveless, with an empire waist and shimmering folds flowing to just above my knees. The delicate organza ribbon tie and full flouncy skirt gave the dress a classic, feminine feel while the slightly lower than average neckline made it modern and sensual. It was, in a word, perfect. Alice had managed once again to coax my impossible hair into delicate curls and had piled half of it up atop my head, leaving the other half to cascade down around my shoulders. She had applied soft layers of makeup to my pale face and the effect was…well, beautiful.

Alice had even been thoughtful enough to provide practical ballet flats (apparently dyed to match the dress) so that I wouldn't be worried about tripping all night. In my ears I wore delicate teardrop diamond earrings that Edward had bought me as a belated Christmas present. As I looked into the mirror, I was truly disbelieving. Alice had done it again.

"Just one more thing," Alice smiled over my shoulder into the mirror.

I turned around, incredulous, "Alice! You've done far too much already! What could possibly be left?"

Alice just smiled and produced a small blue box tied with a white silk ribbon from behind her back. Even I, as clueless as I was to fashion, recognized that distinctive packaging.

"Alice! Tiffany's? I can't take that from you."

"Of course you can. And you will… Or I'll tell Edward that Jake upset you earlier on the phone."

Leave it to Alice to blackmail me into accepting more expensive gifts. I took the box from her reluctantly, slowly untying the perfectly bowed ribbon. As I lifted the lid, I saw what was possible the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. A delicate silver chain molded into two intertwining diamond hearts. The effect was almost like that of a figure-eight only far, far, more elegant.

"For my new sister," Alice whispered.

I looked up at her, gaping, "How did you -…."

Alice laughed. "I'm not as unreliable as Edward thinks I am… I'm so happy for you, Bella."

I hugged her as tightly as my still-human form would allow.

"Thank you, Alice. It's so perfect." I told her, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Good," she smiled at me, "Now stop that crying and let me put it on you – we're late."

I laughed again and did as I was told… I might have lost one family, but it seemed I was gaining a whole new one.

************************************************************

Despite the horrors of the past week, the night that followed was the best and most brilliant of my life up to that point.

Alice had scarcely finished fastening the beautiful necklace when the doorbell rang downstairs. I peeked out my bedroom window to see an elegant gray limousine parked in the driveway and a uniformed chauffeur standing on my front porch.

"Alice!" I squealed, "Why is there a limo in my driveway?"

Alice beamed, "One of Edward's surprises!"

She grabbed my hand and began pulling me downstairs.

"Into the car you go!" Alice laughed, delivering me safely onto the arm of the chauffer who graciously helped me into the cave-like interior of the limousine.

"What about you?" I asked, baffled, as I peered out at Alice.

"I'm meeting you there," she smiled. "This is just for you. Edward's orders."

Before I could protest, Alice personally closed the door, leaving me alone in what could only be described as a luxury lounge on wheels. The lighting was dim and as I listened I noticed soft piano music floating out of hidden speakers…It was my lullaby! I was sitting on a long plush seat of buttery tan-colored suede. The curving bench wrapped around a marble surface with custom-carved indentions to keep various articles stable in the gently moving vehicle. In one, was a glass of what appeared to be champagne. Next to it was a note in Edward's elegant script –

_Celebration time for the human. _

_I love you._

_E._

Tears of joy and love filled my eyes – it was nice to be crying for a good reason again! As the limousine quietly sped along, I sipped the champagne tentatively – I'd never had alcohol before, but I thought I could probably get used to the slightly bitter yet tart bubbles that filled my mouth. Before I knew it, the car was slowing down. As the door opened, I expected to see the chauffer again, but instead there was Edward, smiling down at me and offering his beautiful marble hand to help me. I accepted and climbed out and into his arms.

"You look stunning," he whispered into my ear as he kissed my neck.

"Thank you," I smiled, pulling back to look at him.

Edward was breathtaking. He wore what was clearly a designer suit in a pure, simple black. Under the jacket was a collared shirt of the same blue silk as my dress. He wore it open at the neck, revealing a couple of precious inches of his alabaster skin.

"Wow," I breathed. "You too!"

Edward chuckled and pulled me back to him, kissing me softly on the lips.

"Alice thought we might like to have some pictures of tonight – hence the matching clothing," he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and steered me toward the front door. "She even hired a photographer," he laughed.

Sure enough, as Edward opened the door and guided me through, the first thing I noticed was a small, bony-looking man all in black toting a camera that looked as though it weighed more than he did. As I begin to take in the rest of the room, I was only vaguely aware of him a few steps in front of us, capturing every moment of my magical night.

The house had been utterly transformed. Twinkling white lights glittered from the banister and beautiful blue and white candles of all shapes and sizes glowed from their resting places on every available surface in the room. In between them, crystal vases overflowed with white freesias. Standing in the foyer, wrapping halfway up the stairway, was Edward's and my family. Apparently someone (probably Alice) had informed them all of the dress code and color scheme for the evening. Everyone was in varying shades of black, white, and blue: Carlisle and Esme stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms around one another. She wore a long flowing white dress that perfectly complimented Carlisle's white suit and powder-blue shirt. Charlie, next to them, looked strangely professional in black slacks and midnight blue dress shirt. On the stairs stood Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Alice was beaming down at us in a feathery blue dress that was absolutely perfect for her pixie-ish beauty. Rosalie was all sensuality and glamour in simple black. The boys looked amazing as well in their black and blue suits, respectively. I was suddenly glad for the scrawny photographer recording it all. I was sure the pictures would be absolutely stunning.

Staring into the smiling eyes of the family I loved, I was deeply touched but also a little embarrassed that they were all here for me. Edward took my hand and glided into the center of the room. Looking down, I noticed that the smooth floor here had been covered with white rose petals. Edward, still holding my now-shaking hand in his solid one, knelt down on the petals. The tears of joy that had been welling up in my eyes overflowed as Edward's silky voice began to dance into my ears.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said softly, his beautiful pale topaz eyes burning into my brown ones, "You are all I have ever wanted… my best friend and my truest love. I want nothing more than to spend all eternity with you by my side."

He paused there to draw the black velvet ring box out of his coat pocket. Slowly, with teasing smile only I could see, he opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my entire life – even on TV or in magazines. A classic platinum setting framed a large yellow stone surrounded by tiny white diamonds. The center stone matched Edward's eyes at the moment absolutely perfectly. I gasped aloud as he slid it onto my finger.

"Bella," Edward continued, "Will you marry me?"

In that moment, it didn't matter that he'd already asked or that I'd taken a month to answer. All that mattered was that now, in front of all of our family, I could confidently reply with all the love in my heart,

"Yes! Oh, Edward, of course – yes!"

Then I was in his arms, spinning in the air. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him deeply and passionately. As we broke apart, my eyes drifted down to my hand on his shoulder and the beautiful ring. He followed my gaze and leaned in to whisper to me,

"It's a yellow diamond, Bella. Beautiful and unique – just like you."

My shock and awe at this was interrupted by the influx of family members all rushing in to offer their congratulations and affections. Alice swept me up into another tight hug, looking closely at my ring and squealing,

"Wow! It's even better in person!"

"Welcome to the family, Bella, dear," smiled Esme.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were clapping Edward on the back and offering congratulations. Even Rosalie hugged me and said she hoped we could be friends as well as sisters. I was amazed. In fact, the only person not in the shuffle of hugs was… _Charlie!_

I realized with a start that my father was still standing quietly at the base of the staircase. I walked over to him tentatively.

"Dad?"

Charlie smiled sadly at me, "Congratulations, Bells."

I frowned, "You don't sound very happy… Are you…okay with all this?"

Charlie surprised me then by taking me by the left hand – the hand with my incredible ring on it – and pulling me in for a hug. It was still awkward hugging Charlie, but also comforting.

"It's not that, Bella," he murmured. "It just makes me miss your mom, that's all."

"Oh…" I said, suddenly saddened, "I miss her too, Dad."

He smiled then, "She wouldn't have liked this, you know…"

"I know," I admitted, disappointed that he would bring it up tonight, "How do you feel, though?"

Charlie hesitated, then squeezed my hand, running his finger over the ring, "Honestly, Bells, I'm happy for you. I spent almost 20 years wishing my teenage love could love me forever. I hope it works out better for you than me… and I honestly think it will."

I was crying again… Charlie pulled me in for another awkward hug and then excused himself,

"I'm going to let you enjoy this, Bells, and head back to La Push for the night."

"Dad, are you sure you don't want me to go back home with you?"

"No, Bella…Stay here. Carlisle and Esme have a guest room all ready for you. They seem like good people. A great family."

"I know, Dad, but –"

Charlie cut me off, "I just can't, Bella."

And with one more squeeze of my hand, Charlie left. It was the second time that day someone had uttered those words to me – I was starting to really hate them.

Luckily, Edward was there behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and gently kissing me on the shoulder.

"So, you get to stay with me for a while, huh?"

I turned silently within the circle of his arms and leaned my forehead against his cool marble chest.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered. "I'm sorry it couldn't all be perfect."

I looked up at him, amazed, "Edward – it _is_ all perfect. Everything that matters, anyway. I'm with you, and you made this the most beautiful, magical night of my life."

He kissed me; a kiss full of love and promise. It was cut short, however, by the sound of Edward's brothers behind us making hugely exaggerated kissing noises backed up by his sisters' giggles.

"Alright," Edward cried, breaking away from me and laughing. "You have our attention!"

I turned to face my new family, all smiles and laughter now.

"We need to start planning the wedding!" Alice squealed with glee.

"Oooooh!" breathed Rosalie. "Let me help!"

I laughed. It was the first time Rosalie had ever volunteered to spend time with me. In the background, I heard Esme's melodic laughter join mine,

"Don't forget the mother of the groom," she chimed in. "Well – honorary mother anyway."

"Mother in all the ways that counts," Edward told her, giving her a soft hug.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were hanging back, obviously not as thrilled at the prospect of pouring over wedding magazines.

"We broke them up for _this_?" Emmett whined.

"Maybe we should go play football or something," added Jasper "Come on, Ed –you can leave Bella with her bridesmaids."

_Bridesmaids_ I thought – _Wow! _This was really happening!

Edward shook his head, "Oh, no. She's all mine tonight."

Alice's eyes still gleamed, "Okay, then let's show Bella her room," she said.

"My room?" I asked, confused. "I know you told Charlie I would stay in the guest room, but I had just assumed I would stay with Edward."

"Oh, you will," giggled Rosalie. She was obviously in on whatever it was they were keeping from me.

Esme took pity on me, "Bella – Alice had us all do a little….work… on the guest room this week."

I laughed, "Okay… why's that?"

Edward leaned his cheek against my hair, "Sees the future, remember, love?"

"So… you knew I would be coming to stay here?" I asked, but Alice was already pulling Edward and I upstairs. The rest of the family followed. It seemed even the men of the family wanted to see this.

I started to head towards the door at end of the hall on the right – the only guestroom I knew of in the Cullen house, but Alice shook her head and pulled me towards a doorway I had never been through before. As she opened the door, I saw a narrow staircase heading upwards.

I looked at Edward questioningly.

"They haven't let me up here at all," he said, shrugging, "They've actually been careful with their thoughts as well for once – I'm as clueless as you."

"_Where_ is here, though?" I asked as I followed Alice and Rosalie up the stairs.

"The attic," Carlisle explained from a few feet behind me.

"We've been planning on renovating the space for years," Esme explained. "Now just seemed like a good time."

At the top of the stairs were two heavy wooden doors with delicate glass knobs.

Alice nodded to the one to the left of the stairs and said, "In there is still storage. But in here…."

She gestured to the door on the left and turned to look at Edward and me, "Is your new room."

Edward and I looked at each other, both equally surprised.

"Close your eyes." Rosalie ordered.

We complied, still in shock. I could hear the faint creak as Alice opened the heavy door and then I felt strong, cold hands steering me forward into the room. Edward was still just behind me, his hand on my waist.

"Alright," said Alice gleefully, "Open!"

I obeyed, and then had to blink several times to make sure the beautiful room before me was not a hallucination. Fist of all, it was not just one room. Standing by the door, I was at the edge of a large main room, the opposite wall of which was covered in floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the beautiful Cullen backyard. I could also see into what was at least two smaller side rooms, separated from the main area by heavy wood beams extending down from the main A-frame of the house. The floor was obviously the original hardwood, lovingly waxed and refurbished. In the center of the large room it was covered by a lush, cream covered rug that I couldn't wait to sink my bare toes into. A loveseat and two huge armchairs of rich brown leather surrounded the rug. Draped over the loveseat was a creamy chenille throw. The walls were painted with a sandy colored textured effect. Against the wall closest to us, bookshelves were filled with books, CDs and DVDs – a collection even larger than in Edward's old room. Above two of the bookcases hung a large plasma-screen television.

Still in awe, I began to walk slowly into the room, peering into the smaller side areas. To the left, through the beautiful A-frame beams, there was a smaller seating area with a large, squishy cream-colored armchair and ottoman draped with a sage green throw. Opposite stood a beautifully carved desk with a new computer monitor resting on top. On the same side of the main room, closer to the windows, the arches led to what seemed to be a breakfast nook where a small but spectacularly carved table was flanked by two equally lovely matching chairs. Behind the table was… _a kitchen! _It was tiny; just big enough to hold a tiny refrigerator, an oven, microwave, and about 2 ½ feet of counter space with a small sink, but it was a _kitchen!_

I turned back towards the main room, still marveling about the kitchen and crossed by the windows to the other side. Directly across from the breakfast nook, there was another small alcove with an antique end table, a tiny bookshelf, and another squishy armchair and ottoman – this time in a dusty rose color with a crème colored throw draped over it. It blended softly into the deeper colors of the main room, but was gentler and more peaceful somehow. It instantly became my favorite spot so far. I could imagine crawling into the huge chair with Edward and a book and staring out at the beautiful view from the large windows, still visible due to the careful angling of the chair.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Like it?" I cried, "This is incredible!"

"It's truly magnificent." added Edward, obviously touched.

"Then let's leave them to enjoy it," said Esme softly, clearly proud of her work.

The others groaned, but followed her down the narrow stairway again. Carlisle closed the door gently behind them and I was left alone with Edward. _My fiancé!_

He wrapped his arms around me and leaned in to kiss me gently on the lips.

"There's a couple rooms you haven't discovered yet," he whispered into my ear.

I looked around, confused, and then realized that I had yet to see a bed or bathroom in the space. If the Cullens had been thoughtful enough to remember a kitchen, surely they wouldn't forget those!

Edward, his arm still wrapped around my waist, guided me to a door against the only other solid wall in the main room; opposite the computer alcove, near where my beautiful reading space began. As he pushed it open, my breath caught in my throat. Inside was the most perfect bedroom I could have ever imagined. It was stunning and rich looking, fit for royalty to be certain, but warmer somehow. Done in the same browns and tans, soft rose, and sage green as the rest of the little apartment, the bedroom was earthy and inviting, but made rich and exotic by the deep mahogany woods and elaborately designed furniture: wardrobe, bed, end-tables – they were all carved out of matching mahogany wood with a beautiful rose motif. The bed was massive – I noticed there were even steps on either side to assist in reaching it. Elegant posts carved with spiraling roses and vines led upward to a delicately arching canopy. The bed itself was made with a fluffy down comforter wrapped in what seemed to be golden silk. The pillows were a mix of chocolate, crème, rose, and sage, and were all made of the most luscious of fabrics – velvets, silks, suedes… Draping it all were sheer golden curtain cascading in elegant waves down from the canopy. It looked like a bed I could get lost in for days… and with Edward beside me that didn't seem like a bad idea. I was tempted to give in to the urge, but Edward was already steering me towards another doorway.

I didn't think anything was left that could surprise me, but the bathroom Edward steered me into did. It was done in sheer golds and crèmes, continuing the elegance of the bedroom. A huge Jacuzzi tub filled one corner, while a beautifully tiled shower that was easily big enough for two occupied another. The counter was clearly marble with beautiful sunken sinks and antique fixtures. And then there was the closet… the space was as big as my room at Charlie's house. Drawers, shelves, and racks were everywhere and they were all full. I spotted a few of my old things and an area clearly devoted to Edward's clothes, but at least half of the closet was full of expensive looking items I had never seen before. Alice was going to be in big trouble…right after I finished thanking her.

I'm not sure how long I stood staring at it all, but apparently it was too long for Edward. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself being swept up into his arms and carried back into the bedroom. Not even making use of the little steps, Edward catapulted me into the downy soft folds of the bed and pounced playfully on top of me. As he leaned in to trail kisses down my face and neck, he murmured,

"I'm not sure why Alice bothered with all the clothes… I don't plan on _ever_ letting you leave from right here." He frowned… "And I'm not sure I like the entire concept of covering this luscious body of yours either."

I'm sure I turned bright red then, but Edward didn't even seem to notice as he continued his trail of kissed down my body. As he gently lifted me to unzip the dress, I whispered into his neck,

"We're getting married, Edward…"

"I know, love, I know…" was his only reply as he pulled the dress down and leaned in to kiss the spot where it had rested on my shoulder.

My last coherent thought was that I would soon be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen… I loved it.

*********************************************

The next morning, Edward made me breakfast in our new kitchen. It turned out that Esme had done an absolutely fabulous job stocking the small space, even including a heart-shaped waffle iron in one of the cabinets. I laughed as Edward meticulously followed the instructions on the box of waffle mix, refusing to accept any help.

I ate with him watching me, the lovely crooked smile I loved playing over his lips. Every few minutes, his hand would reach out to gently push my hair back away from my face or even to take my fork and feed me a bite or two. When I had finished, we stood at the little counter together, washing and drying the few dishes he had used. I knew that Edward could have done this himself much faster, but it was _nice_ to be together that way… _domestic._

As we finished placing the delicate white china back into cabinets, Edward surprised me by scooping me up into his arms, bridal style. It took only seconds for me to relax and curl my head into his marble chest.

"I believe," he teased into my hair, "That it is bathing time for my favorite little human."

I laughed, "That filthy, huh?"

Edward joined me with a rich chuckle as he walked towards our bedroom, "Not exactly…"

As we entered the opulent bathroom, he set me gently on my feet, only to begin unbuttoning the silk pajama top I had put on hours before.

I laughed, "Edward?"

"Mmmmh?"

"I can manage."

"Alright then," he grinned, but instead of stepping back into the bedroom as I expected him to, he stripped off his own t-shirt and reached into the gigantic shower stall to turn on the warm spray.

As he stripped off his boxers and stepped towards the gently falling water, I froze. All I could do was stare at him. Granted, I had certainly seen him without clothes in the past week, but here in the bright lights I was overwhelmed by the details of his Godlike exterior.

"Bella?" he asked, amused. "I thought you could manage without me…"

His voice shook me out of my reverie, but brought another reason for me to avoid disrobing… How could I possibly compare with his perfect physique? At night, in the dark and under the covers was one thing, but here? I was sure Edward would be able to see every flaw. He seemed to notice my hesitation and stepped towards me, beginning the task of removing my shirt again.

"You are perfection," he whispered, leaning down to kiss each spot as he unbuttoned and pushed the fabric away.

My inhibitions melted away as he finished disrobing me and pulled me into the cascading spray. The shower was, as I had thought last night, big enough for two. I'm quite sure, however, that we barely used up space for one… It was by far the best bathing experience I had ever had.

After the shower and a brief foray back into our cocoon-like bed, Edward and I dressed in jeans and light sweaters and headed downstairs. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were in the living room, watching a recently released on the plasma screen TV. I raised my eyebrows as Edward paused to stare at the screen as well,

"I never took you for a Scorsese fan," I mused.

Edward shrugged sheepishly, "I'm still a man – fangs or not," he justified with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him towards the couch.

"Watch – I'm going to find Alice."

He pulled me in for a brief kiss and then let me go – apparently Matt Damon and Leonardo DiCaprio shooting at each other held more allure even than me this morning. I shook my head with a smile as I exited the room. Sometimes Edward still surprised me with how _human_ (not to mention _male)_ he could seem. Hearing female voices trickling from the library, I pushed the door open to find Esme, Alice, and Rosalie at the large round table, pouring over what appeared to be wedding magazines.

"You're up!" Alice exclaimed as she saw me.

"We've started the planning without you," said Rosalie authoritatively. Her lips curved upward, however, and the gleam in her eyes gave her away. Whoever this new Rose was, I decided I liked her!

Esme patted the seat next to her, indicating that I should join them and Alice began pushing magazines towards me,

"We've been marking things we thought you might like," she said, indicating the little post-it flags along the side of the magazine on top.

I flipped it open to the first tab to see a bright red, floor length dress with a plunging neckline and daring slit. I looked at the rest of the table and raised my eyebrows.

"Or that we like…" confessed Rosalie sheepishly.

I laughed and shook my head, "Alice, I don't want to ruin all the fun, but haven't you seen it already? Why don't you just tell me what it all looks like and get it over with?"

"I don't think that's the idea, dear," Esme said, frowning, but Alice was already pulling a folder out from under the pile of magazines.

"I, umm… made some sketches," she confessed, "just in case. I knew you weren't big on shopping."

I nodded gratefully, "Show me."

Rosalie and Esme still looked doubtful.

"It will be perfect," I explained. "She already knows that. Looking at anything else will just be a waste of time."

"But a _fun_ waste of time," protested Rosalie.

I shook my head and took the folder from Alice, opening the cover to reveal a series of expertly done sketches. I would have complimented Alice on what appeared to be a natural talent, but I was already too busy staring at the subject of the first sketch.

It was a bridesmaid dress, soft and simple, but also exceedingly elegant. The dress was made of what Alice noted as chiffon in a gentle, cornflower blue color. The sleeveless bodice swept together to an empire waist, banded by a ribbon of matching satin. The skirt cascaded almost to the floor in back, sweeping up to fall mid-calf in front. The whole dress had a wispy, feminine feel about it while still being modern and alluring – it would suit both Rosalie and Alice while still maintaining my simpler tastes. In short, it was as perfect as I had known it would be.

Speechless, I moved on to the next sketch. In it was another stunning dress, this one clearly meant for Esme. It was a glistening champagne color that I instantly knew would blend perfectly with the soft blue of the bridesmaid dresses and the white I intended to wear. It was a bit more sophisticated than the dress for Rosalie and Alice – perhaps a bit _older_, but still maintained the soft, flowing edges and feminine style present in the first sketch. The bodice of Esme's dress was corset-style, fitted to the waist with spaghetti straps emerging from a modest neckline. Alice had indicated that it was to be satin and covered in hundred of tiny glittering beads and crystals. The skirt was chiffon again, a wrap effect that created a subtle V in front and back, sweeping longer on the sides. Again, I could clearly envision the dress being part of my wedding day and loving it.

The sketches of the tuxedos on the next page were understated but just as elegant. The drawings called for all the men to be in matching black tuxes with varying vest and tie colors. Jasper's and Emmett's would be a soft blue to match the girls' dresses. Similarly, Carlisle and Charlie would wear champagne colored vests to coordinate with Esme. Edward would be in classic black and white.

I paused before I turned to the last page, feeling all the eyes in the room on me. No one had spoken since the folder had been opened. We were simply drinking it all in. However, I knew that the only thing left to find was my dress. This was the one I was prepared to fight Alice on. I was sure she would have sketched something overwhelmingly fabulous and frilly, allowing her own tastes to cloud her vision. However, as I turned to Alice's sketch my breath caught in my throat. On the page was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was a stunningly embroidered Chantilly lace with a trumpet silhouette, sweetheart neckline, and low scooping back. It was held up by thin, beaded spaghetti straps which would match well with the other sleeveless dresses Alice had sketched. Even as a drawing, the dress seemed to glow with class femininity and charm. It had a soft, almost antique feel to it but stayed modern and sophisticated with the thin straps and daring back. The dress, like everything else, was perfect.

I turned to Alice with tears in my eyes, "It's beautiful," I cried. "This is it. Do it all. You're in charge – the dresses, the location, everything. Your vision was perfect so make it happen."

Alice hugged me and then pulled back to clap her hands.

"Alright!" she sung out, "Bella – out! We have work to do!"

I left the room confidently. I was going to have the most stunning wedding imaginable – with Alice supervising and Esme and Rosalie's impeccable taste assisting, it was inevitable. Plus, now I didn't have to worry about a thing. I could just enjoy being in love.

*********************************************

It turns out that being in love and _not_ planning a wedding, honeymoon (that was Edward's surprise) or anything else was quite boring.

We had chosen the Saturday after graduation as a wedding date – June 8th. That left me with 5 weeks of my senior year left to make it through. School was bearable since Edward was by my side everyday, often joined by Alice and Jasper as well. Our conversation was light and upbeat. We generally avoided the topic of the wedding, not wanting to draw attention to ourselves within the school. I saw Charlie once or twice a week when we would meet for dinner in town. He still seemed sullen and withdrawn, but was slowly getting back into his normal habits – fishing with Billy, working, and beginning to look for a new house. I looked forward to our dinners, realizing I actually missed seeing Charlie everyday and knowing that he was interested to hear everything about me as well.

At home, however, it seemed like everyone was busy with wedding details except me. Even Emmett and Jasper had somehow been roped in by Edward to help out with logistics and the honeymoon plans. I quickly began to regret handing over control. It wasn't that I didn't trust the Cullens – quite the opposite – it was just that I was bored out of my mind!

Nights I still spent with Edward and they were the time of day I looked forward to most. We would lie in our sumptuous bed, staring at each other, cuddling, kissing, and making love until Edward realized how late it was and sang me to sleep.

This uneventful pattern continued without incident for several weeks, lulling me into a state of contentment. I may have been bored and still mourning my mother, but I was also happier with where my future was headed than I had ever been in my life. Everything seemed….well, _normal_. Or at least as normal as things can be when your fiancé and his family are vampires. That is, until one day in late May changed everything forever….

__________________________________________________

_**AN: **Another looong chapter (I combined THREE of my original chapters to make this one, lol!) A lot of fluff, but - hey - I warned you!!! There are some MAJOR plot developments coming in the next chapter... including the consequence of Bella and Edward's recent physical intimacy... I think you'll enjoy it! I still have one or two chapters already written to post, but after that I'm going to have to be.... persuaded... to write more... tell your friends to read and review, please!!! Otherwise I will feel silly and unloved... you wouldn't want that, right? Right??? _


	4. Ten Days Late

**_CREDITS: _**_Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. They just play in my imagination. Song is from 3EB. _

** 10 Days Late**

"_There's no simple way to let you know.  
I got a big surprise," she said. _

_  
She's ten days late  
And my life got complicated._

_  
Well I can't wait to see this through._

_Your eyes look to me for what to do.  
I can't lie - I don't know._

_But it's still great knowing you._

It was the Saturday morning two weeks before my wedding when Alice burst through the door to our attic apartment. Edward had gone hunting with his brothers and I had been curled into the rose-colored chair, alternately reading and dozing. I jumped, throwing my book down as she threw the heavy door open,

"Bella!" Alice shrieked. Her face looked panicked. "When was your last period?"

I would have laughed at her intrusion if it weren't for her terrified expression. I could not resist a sarcastic reply,

"Well, good morning to you, too, Alice."

She stared down at me, the panic not moving from her face,

"I'm serious, Bella. Humor me here, okay?"

Panicked Alice or not, I was getting irritated.

"Alice – that's a little personal don't you think?"

"Bella – please?" she whispered.

Alice's face still radiated fear, but it was the pity I saw entering her eyes that pushed me into action.

Grumbling, I got up from my wonderful chair. To be perfectly honest, I couldn't remember… I'd been so caught up with my mother's death, then the wedding that human annoyances like menstruation hadn't exactly been on my mind. I moved towards the study, followed closely by Alice, and pulled my day-planner off the desk. Luckily, I was in the habit of writing this sort of thing down. I flipped backwards, looking for the little frowny face I usually used at the bottom of calendar squares to mark "that time of the month."

_Wow…_ it had been a while… The combined stress of Renee's death and the wedding must really have been getting to me.

I looked up at Alice, "The week before Renee died." I frowned, "I guess I'm about ten days overdue. Why? Are you worried about my wedding night or something?"

Alice was not in the mood for teasing.

She pulled a pink box out of the plastic Walgreen's back I hadn't even noticed she was carrying. I looked closer and realized she was trying to hand me a _pregnancy test_.

"Take it. Now." Alice commanded.

Then I did laugh. Her face was so serious!

"Alice – You ­_know_ I am not cheating on your brother, so that… thing… is completely unnecessary." I pushed her hand, extended towards me with the test box, away. "I'm just feeling the effects of all this stress physically, I guess."

Alice shook her head, "Bella – you have to take this. Now."

I studied her face… she really wasn't joking! And she was pretty worked up about it, too!

"Alice," I soothed, trying to get her to calm down. "You know that what you are suggesting is _impossible_…"

I trailed off, watching her shake her head. Her eyes never lost contact with mine. Suddenly, a sinking feeling entered my stomach.

"Alice… Did you see… Am I really…"

She just nodded. I snatched the test out of her hand and ran to the bathroom. I slammed the door in Alice's face, but knew she wouldn't take offense…

_Pregnant? That's utterly impossible!_ I thought… _Vampires can NOT have children!_

I followed the instructions on the test box, my thoughts racing. As I was washing my hands and trying not to count the seconds the test would take to develop, Alice knocked softly on the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly.

I opened the door. My face was ashen and I'm sure my eyes had absorbed all the panic Alice's had shown a few minutes ago. She wrapped her arms around me as I stood there, stunned and silent.

"This is impossible, Alice," I finally repeated. "Edward is the only person I've ever –"

"I know," she murmured, interrupting me.

"Then how could I possibly be pregnant?" I asked.

Alice shook her head as she stared past my shoulder towards the test on the bathroom counter.

"I don't know," she confessed. "But you are."

I whipped around, following her pointing finger. Sure enough, there were two pink lines in the window of the test, clear as anything.

"Oh my God," I breathed and sank onto the floor, suddenly very dizzy and lightheaded.

Before I could actually black out, Alice had wrapped her arm around my waist and was helping me up, walking me to loveseat in the main room. I sank into the rich leather, shock rippling through my body. Alice stared down at me.

"I think I'd better go get Edward." She said gently.

I just nodded. There was no way I could manage a coherent thought – let alone spoken sentence right now.

_How could this possibly be happening?_

I was vaguely aware that Alice had left the room shortly after speaking, but had absolutely no since of how much time had passed since. I was curled onto the soft leather of the loveseat, my head resting back onto one of its huge pillows. I felt numb, disbelieving. But Alice's vision and the test couldn't possibly both be wrong… _could they?_

It suddenly occurred to me that there had been _two_ tests in the box Alice had given me. The possibility of a mistake catapulted me off of the couch. I ran into the bathroom, not even pausing to close the door this time, and repeated the awkward testing procedure. This time my eyes never left the test strip and I washed my hands and took a position leaning against the marble counter-top. The three minutes felt like an eternity, but at the end of it there were two bright pink lines staring back at me – just like on the first test. _Positive. Pregnant._

I was still standing there at the counter, staring at the two tests when Edward came racing into the room.

"Bella!" He cried, pulling me into his arms, "Are you alright?"

I slowly shook my head, turning again to look at the tests. I still couldn't speak. Edward pulled me back to his chest and kissed my forehead.

"It's alright, Bella." He murmured into my hair. His hands stroked my back, making soothing circles. "Everything's going to be fine."

When I still didn't reply, or even look up, Edward scooped me into his marble arms and carried me to our bed. He somehow managed to pull the covers back while still holding on to me and then placed me gently under them, leaning over to kiss my hairline, my cheeks, my nose, and finally my lips. When he leaned back, Edward was _smiling_!

"Bella," he murmured, brushing the hair off my face, "We're going to have a baby! Do you know how incredible that is?"

I stared up at him, confused… This was _not_ a happy occasion! It wasn't even supposed to be possible! Plus, I was only 18 – still in high school!

Edward seemed to be getting worried by my lack of response,

"Bella?" he asked, concerned. "Bella – talk to me. I need to know what you're thinking right now."

Slowly, I processed a response, fighting to make my brain and mouth work together again,

"I- I guess I'm just in shock… I mean… it's not even supposed to be possible…"

Edward looked like he was about to speak, but I cut him off, needing to finish now that I'd finally been able to begin,

"Plus, we're so _young_, Edward! Even if it was normal, it's just too soon! I'm not _ready!"_

I looked into Edward's face, expecting to see anger or disappointment – he had seemed so excited. Instead, I saw the lovely crooked smile that had made me fall in love with him.

"Bella?" he asked softly. "Do you want children? Or did you? Before you thought it wasn't possible, that is."

My eyebrows furrowed, confused. I hadn't really thought about that in a long time. When Edward had first told me that vampires were incapable of having children, I _had_ been disappointed, thinking I would have loved to one day have a child with him. But certainly not _now_!

"I guess so… yes." I replied, "I would have loved to be a mother – someday… just not at 18!"

Edward kissed me again, his cold lips softly brushing mine.

"So really," he murmured, his face inches from mine, "You're only upset about the timing…"

I rolled my eyes desperately, "Yes! I'm eighteen years old, Edward!"

He raised his eyebrows, grinning, "Well I'm 106, Bella, so if you average it out, I think we're well over the average child-bearing age."

I managed a little smile at that, though I still didn't see how he could be so damn _happy_ about all of this.

As if reading my mind, Edward began talking again in a soft, comforting tone.

"Bella – think of it this way… In a few weeks, you were planning on staying 18 forever… or at least appearing to be."

He paused to kiss my hairline, softly running his hand across my cheek.

"Now," he continued, "We have been given this amazing gift…. This miracle…. In the last weeks it would have been in any way possible! So now, we get the family both of us wanted to have, but thought was never possible…. When you think about it that way, the timing doesn't seem bad at all, but actually rather incredible."

I stared up at him, amazed. How was it that he always knew exactly what to say? I could feel the shock and fear fading away and even a twinge of excitement taking it's place… If eighteen was old enough for me to marry my soul-mate, why couldn't it be old enough to have his child – impossible as that was – as well?

A slow smile spread onto my face. I reached up to stroke Edward's silky copper hair.

"Edward?" I murmured, "We're having a baby…"

He beamed back at me, "Yes, my love, we most certainly are."

Edward kissed me again then, this time with greater depth and passion. I kissed him back gratefully, amazed that I hadn't seen the miracle in this situation to begin with instead of panicking about my age… I had to stop thinking about things in human terms… And right then, I had to stop thinking completely…

Edward was doing amazing things to my body, his lips roving all over my neck and upper torso. As he moved lower, I had one further coherent thought –

"Edward, wait!" I cried, pulling him back up to look me in the eye. "Is it safe…? For the baby, I mean."

He seemed relieved, grinning mischievously down at me, "Perfectly, love…Perfectly…"

I still wasn't convinced.

"Edward! Are you sure? I don't want anything to…"

"Two medical degrees, Bella… trust me on this one."

He was already raining kisses down on me again, this time pausing over my stomach. I blushed when I realized that he was thinking of the baby as he caressed my lower abdomen. As Edward's lips traveled upward again, capturing mine, I gave into the moment, celebrating a miracle with my true love.

A few blissful hours later, Edward and I were still lying entwined in each other's arms. He lay with his cool marble cheek against my stomach, his arms wrapped around my waist. My hands were buried in his hair, stroking his head and shoulders, all embarrassment forgotten. Every few moments he would turn his head gently to kiss my still-flat abdomen.

"Are you feeling alright?" he eventually murmured, pushing himself up to wrap me in his arms, nestling my face into his neck.

"Perfect." I answered. Cuddling closer, I stroked his marble chest.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "What on earth could you possibly have to be sorry about right now?"

"That I didn't react very well at first… that I wasn't happy…"

"Bella – you can't feel guilty about that. You were in shock, love."

"I know, but – "

"No 'buts.' Are you happy now?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Still confused… and scared… but definitely happy."

Edward squeezed me tighter, kissing my forehead.

"First of all," he said softly, "You have _nothing_ to be frightened of. Everything will be fine. Confusion, however, is a very normal reaction. I'd like to have some answers myself… And for that," he said lightly, "We are going to need clothes... and Carlisle."

Edward helped me out of bed and we made our way to our room-sized closet. Edward pulled on jeans and a black t-shirt that deliciously molded to his impressive muscles. I selected a simple cotton sundress, feeling in the mood to be pretty and feminine. Edward growled appreciatively and leaned in to kiss my shoulder. Hand in hand, we headed downstairs to find Carlisle…and answers.

We found the entire family downstairs in the living room, Alice barely containing herself on a sofa next to Jasper. Edward guided me into the living room. He seemed to think I might break if I tried to walk unsupported (which, knowing me, wasn't all that crazy).

"We've been waiting!" she squealed, "I didn't tell them, but it's driving me crazy!"

"Driving _you_ crazy?" Emmett grumbled, "What about the rest of us?"

Edward chuckled and pulled me down onto his lap in a leather armchair.

Carlisle looked at us, curious, "Alright – what's got Alice in such a fit?" he asked.

Edward looked at me, inviting me to answer. I shook my head,

"You tell them," I whispered.

Edward kissed me briefly and then turned to smile at his family,

"Well," he announced slowly, teasing with his slow tone, "It seems that we are going to have yet another addition to the family soon."

Esme, Jasper, and Emmett looked utterly confused, Alice was still giddy, and Carlisle was neutral, waiting for more. Rosalie on the other hand, looked furious,

"What? Another human? You're bringing in someone else who might threaten to destroy our way of life?" She was ranting, "Who? Her father? One of her silly friends?"

I was struggling not to be hurt, but Edward merely smiled and rubbed my back, soothing.

"No, Rose," he continued, "Nothing like that. It seems that Bella and I…" he paused, sweeping the room with his glittering smile, "are going to have a baby."

Rosalie plopped down on the sofa beside Emmett, clearly in shock. It seemed to be the general reaction around the living room. For a moment, no one moved or spoke. Then Alice catapulted herself across the room to wrap Edward and I both in a hug.

"I'm going to be an Aunt!" she squealed, "This is soooo exciting!"

Emmett laughed, "Way to go, Edward!" he said, coming over to pat Edward on the back and ruffle my hair.

Jasper and Rosalie still sat on the sofa, looking frozen in shock. Esme, in another armchair, looked as though she would be crying if it were still possible.

"A baby?" she whispered. "That's amazing… I never hoped…" She rose from the chair, walking over to stroke my cheek, "Oh, Bella" she murmured, "Thank you."

I was beaming. How could I have ever worried about the family's reaction? They were clearly thrilled. Eventually even Jasper and Rosalie moved to stand around us. Jasper grinned at Edward and Rosalie even offered me a stiff hug, apologizing for her earlier reaction. Carlisle stood at the back, taking it all in. After a few minutes of the hugs and congratulations, he cleared his throat. We all turned to face him.

"If you don't mind," he said softly, "I'd like to take Edward and Bella down to the hospital and run a few tests. Just to see what we're looking at here."

My mind instantly jumped to panic – _tests? Could something be wrong?_

Edward stroked my hair, "Nothing's wrong, Bella." He whispered into my ear, "Let's just go get some answers, okay?"

I nodded, still worried. I had just decided to be happy about this and now they wanted to talk about _tests_?

We took Carlisle's Mercedes to the hospital. Edward sat in the backseat with me, his arm around my shoulders. Every few minutes his other hand drifted over to stroke my stomach. It was strangely wonderful to think of him comforting not only me but our child as well.

At the hospital, Carlisle showed us to a small private room and closed the door. Edward was still nervously guiding me as we walked – even more protective than usual, though I suppose that was natural. Edward and I sat in the two padded plastic chairs against the wall of the small white room, leaving Carlisle the stool.

"You took tests?" he asked gently.

"Two," I confirmed.

He nodded, "We'll run a blood test here, just to be sure. But I don't doubt the combination of Alice's vision and two home pregnancy tests." He smiled at me, "it looks like we have a miracle on our hands."

I blushed. Edward beamed at me and then turned to Carlisle,

"How is that possible, though?" he asked curiously.

Carlisle laughed, "Well, I didn't think it was! The research is limited, but from all accounts, when a person is bitten and becomes one of us, his human systems all but shut down – including reproductive capabilities. No one ever thought that the minimal function remaining would ever be enough to cause successful implantation. The chances are… well, one in a thousand."

Edward grinned, "I didn't realize there was any chance at all."

Carlisle smiled back, "Well, between two vampires there certainly wouldn't be – or it would be one in a billion anyway. It's never been documented."

"What about between a vampire and a human?" I asked, "Is there actually a record of that?"

"No," Carlisle smiled at me, "But I doubt there have been many situations where it could have even been a possible outcome. I don't know many vampires who could stand to be that close to a human and resist temptation. It's a testament to Edward's love for you – that's for sure."

Edward kissed the hand of mine that he held tightly in both of his.

"Let's get these tests over with," he said to Carlisle, "I want to get Bella home."

Carlisle nodded. "First, I'm going to need to take some blood," he cautioned, motioning for me to move to the exam table as he went to a cabinet for supplies.

I stood up, trying to be brave.

"You can wait outside," I told Edward, not wanting to put him through any more than was necessary.

"Not a chance," he whispered back, lifting me onto the table, though I could have easily climbed on myself.

Edward stubbornly stood by my side as Carlisle stuck my arm and drew the necessary blood. I hid my head in his non-moving chest, wishing that I could stop breathing for a few minutes as well. The coppery smell was making me sick. Carlisle made the process as quick and painless as possible, however, bandaging my arm afterwards and leaving Edward and I alone while he took the vials down to the lab.

Edward held me close and murmured into my hair,

"Are you alright, Bella? Still dizzy?"

I nodded into his chest, feeling guilty that he would worry about me right now.

"Are you alright?" I asked, pulling back to look at him. Instantly, I regretted that. The movement made the room spin and a sickening feeling take over my stomach.

Edward pulled me slowly back to him, "I'm fine," he soothed, "Just stay still. It will pass… for both of us."

We stayed that way until Carlisle returned, wheeling some kind of equipment on a metal cart.

"We'll have the results in about an hour," he told us. "In the meantime, I thought you might enjoy this."

I pulled away from Edward to look at the machine on the cart, pleased that the movement didn't seem to bother either of us. I did not, however, understand how I was going to _enjoy_ a medical test.

Edward smiled at my doubtful expression,

"It's a sonogram, Bella. It let's us see the baby."

"Oh! " I cried, smiling. Then, "It doesn't hurt does it?"

"No," Carlisle chuckled, "It might be a little cold, but that's it. I'm going to need you to put this on, though," he said, handing me a hospital gown, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes to do the sonogram."

Edward gently helped me out of my sundress and into the gown, then had me lean back on the exam table and covered me from the waist down with a clean white sheet. He showed me how Carlisle would need me to raise the gown so that he could spread jelly on my stomach. By the time Carlisle returned to the room, I was getting excited for the sonogram.

Just as Edward said he would, Carlisle smeared a clear, jelly-like substance over my abdomen. It was cool, but not unpleasant. Then, Carlisle turned on the screen that stood on the cart and began to press a small, handheld wand against my skin. Edward held my hand and kissed my forehead as we watched fuzzy black and white images fill the screen. Though these made little sense to me, what I did notice was the faint sound of a quick and gentle heartbeat.

"Is that my heart?" I asked curiously. _Why would the sonogram pick that up in my stomach?_

"No, love," murmured Edward against my cheek, "It's the baby's."

I gasped, tears coming to my eyes. _Our baby had a heartbeat! _It sounded so _real_!

I squeezed Edward's hand as he gestured to a small area on the screen that looked like tiny bean.

"And _that_" he whispered, "Is our baby."

Carlisle smiled and handed the wand to Edward, "I think you can take it from here. Congratulations, you two." He said, and then stepped out of the exam room.

Edward leaned down to kiss me, his free hand stroking my face.

"This is really happening," I marveled.

"Looks like it," Edward chuckled, kissing me again. "Thank you, Bella."

"For what?" I asked, staring again at the tiny spot on screen.

"Making all my dreams come true." Edward replied simply.

As I turned to gaze into his topaz eyes, I knew that nothing could be truer or more beautiful.

*********************************************************************

Sadly, Pregnancy was _not_ as romantic or simple a notion as I had imagined it to be. I had already been feeling exhausted recently (due, I thought, to pre-wedding stress), but that turned out only to be the earliest and most pleasant of the lovely hormonal changes that Edward's and my baby was bringing on. Four days after my positive pregnancy test, morning sickness kicked in. Except for me, it was more like all-day sickness. The Cullens had already been hovering (though none more than Edward), but once it appeared that I couldn't get out of bed without succumbing to dizziness and waves of nausea, their constant vigil by my side became almost unbearable… Either that or I was just extremely irritable these days. I resigned myself to missing the last three school days of my senior year, but made Edward promise he would let me go to graduation the next Wednesday. He was gentleman enough not to point out that he was usually the one pushing for me to experience these "human" events. Normally, I wouldn't have cared one way or another about the ceremony, but I was desperate to get out of the house. Also, I knew how important it was to Charlie.

Charlie had become the second favorite debate topic between Edward and I (the first being whether I was feeling well enough to do one thing or another… always resulting in me insisting upon getting up and then stumbling as quickly as possible to the bathroom.) Edward was insistent that we needed to tell Charlie about the pregnancy as soon as possible – before the wedding. He felt it was too stressful for me to be keeping secrets from my family "at a time like this." To some extent, he was right. It had been hard for me to lie to Charlie about skipping our dinner date (I had the stomach flu) and then about why I didn't want him to come by the house to see me (everyone else was sick, too, and he would most certainly catch it). On the other hand, I didn't see why we couldn't wait until a few weeks after the wedding and spare him the harsh reality of his only daughter having premarital sex.

In the end, Edward won - of course. After hearing the hurt in Charlie's voice when I cancelled another dinner with him the Sunday before graduation and the wedding, Edward convinced me to ask him over to the house for a heart to heart instead.

I was feeling slightly better, having learned some tricks to ease morning sickness from Carlisle (crackers before trying to get out of bed, small light meals, and peppermint tea) and discovering the wonder that is Preggie Pops. However, I had still told Charlie that I didn't want to try a full dinner, both for my benefit and Edward's. Instead, he was meeting me at the Cullen mansion directly after work on Monday just to "check in." _Poor Charlie_ I thought to myself – He had no idea he was about to find out that he was going to become a grandfather in just a few months.

Monday afternoon, I changed into real clothes for the first time in over five days. I kept it simple – a pair of faded jeans and a soft blue tank top trimmed in lace. I brushed my hair and even applied a small amount of makeup, hoping to add a bit of color back into my dreary complexion.

Then, popping another lollipop in my mouth to ease the queasiness creeping into my stomach, I ventured into our living room to find Edward. He was reclining on the loveseat in the main room, but rose quickly as I entered and crossed to take me in his arms.

"You look beautiful," he said softly, kissing me lightly on the lips. Then, making a face, "Even if you do taste like Preggie Pops."

I laughed, standing on tiptoe to kiss his sculptured nose, "Better that than vomit," I replied lightly.

"That's debatable," I heard Edward grumble under his breath, but he wrapped me into a tight embrace nevertheless and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better," he whispered. "I hate seeing you in pain; especially when it's my fault."

I pulled back to look at him, incredulous, "How is my morning sickness your fault?"

"Well… You wouldn't exactly have any morning sickness, or any other pregnancy related issues for that matter, if it weren't for me."

I raised my eyebrows, "Edward, please. There are two of us in that bed every night, or didn't you notice?"

The guilt eased out of his eyes and he slowly lifted his lips into that wonderful crooked smile.

"Oh, I noticed alright…" He said, leaning down to kiss me again, "In fact… there could be two of us in that bed right now."

I laughed, caught off guard by his sudden mood change,

"I thought I tasted like preggie pops!" I protested.

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make," Edward breathed, already kissing my neck and shoulder.

I pushed him back lightly, "Well, unfortunately, you're going to have to make it later. Charlie will be here any minute."

Edward groaned, "Whose bright idea was that?"

"Yours!" I laughed, grabbing his hand and heading for the door.

Unfortunately, Edward wasn't quite through with his over-protective caregiver role yet. Before I could even open the doorway to our apartment, he had me swept up into his arms. Despite my protests, he insisted on carrying me, laughing, all the way downstairs, putting me down at the foot of the stairs only when he saw that Charlie was already standing in the foyer, talking to Carlisle and Esme.

Charlie's eyebrows rose as he caught sight of me in Edward's arms.

"Couldn't have noticed he was here from upstairs?" I hissed at Edward.

"Sorry," he whispered back, "I was preoccupied."

Carlisle frowned in our direction as we all made our way into the living room to sit. Obviously, he thought we could have made a more delicate entrance.

"I'm glad you all seem to be feeling better," Charlie said as we sat down in the Cullen's living room.

"All?" Esme asked, confused.

_UhOh…_I'd forgotten to tell Esme and Carlisle about my stomach flu story…

Charlie looked between Esme and me, obviously suspicious.

"Bella said you were all feeling badly this weekend… the stomach flu, wasn't it?"

Carlisle and Esme were looking disapprovingly and Edward and me. This wasn't a vampire issue, but rather a lying teenager problem… and we (or rather I) had just been caught in the act.

I looked pleadingly at Edward, not knowing what to say to the three parents who were sternly waiting for answers across from us. Luckily, Edward took pity on me in what he obviously believed was my weakened pregnant form and decided to do the explaining himself.

"Actually, Charlie, it was really just Bella who was sick…"

Looking at my panicked eyes, he adjusted the story slightly in my favor,

"We were worried that Alice and I might be coming down with it, too, but it turned out that Bella didn't actually have the stomach flu."

Charlie was apparently buying this explanation, not blaming me – yet – for lying to him.

"I thought that seemed odd," my father nodded, "The stomach flu is usually over within about 48 hours – I thought Bella seemed to be sick longer than that…. So what _is_ the matter? Are you alright, now, Bella?"

At our silence, my father's face paled,

"It's nothing serious is it? Is that why I'm here?"

Edward shook his head.

"No, it's nothing serious. Well, nothing dangerous, anyway. You see, sir, it seems that Bella is expecting."

It took a few seconds for this to register with Charlie. Edward's old-fashioned euphemisms were going right over his panicked head at the moment. Eventually, however, his face begin to turn a violent shade of red and he rose from his position on the sofa,

"Do you mean to tell me," he snarled, approaching Edward, "That Bella is PREGNANT?"

I will give Edward credit for this – he stayed remarkably calm in the moment, not moving from his position on an opposite loveseat, his hand tightly grasping mine.

"Yes, sir. We're expecting our first child sometime next February."

Charlie's anger didn't lesson at Edward's peaceful tone, but luckily Carlisle saw this as the moment to break in,

"Bella is doing very well, Charlie." He said in his hospital voice. "Her morning sickness has been a bit excessive – hence the stomach flu comparisons –but she and the baby look perfectly healthy otherwise."

Charlie looked baffled by the calm atmosphere of the room.

"Is this all supposed to make me feel better about the fact that my eighteen year old daughter is PREGNANT?" he asked, bewildered.

Esme smiled at him, sympathetically, "No," she murmured. "What is supposed to make you feel better is that your daughter came to you in honesty instead of waiting until after her wedding in a few days to make this announcement. Being truthful with you was more important to Edward and Bella than preserving any sort of stainless reputation they might have had with you."

The intense color slowly began to drain from Charlie's face.

Carlisle chipped in, obviously sensing a window, "You can also take comfort in the fact that Bella and Edward are in a loving, committed relationship and are excited for this child. This is not your run-of-the-mill teen pregnancy. These two have an extraordinary relationship." He beamed at us, "I think they will be marvelous parents."

My eyes welled up with tears at Carlisle's words,

"Thank you," I whispered to him. He and Esme smiled back at me.

My words had brought Charlie's attention back to me.

"You're very quiet." He noticed. "How do you really feel about this?"

I took a deep breath and debated how to answer his question. Finally, I decided that the truth was the best option at this point. Edward would certainly be proud.

"I was terrified at first," I admitted. "I knew you would be disappointed… and Mom would have killed me if she were here. But the more I thought about it, I realized that squabbling about timing when you have been granted a miracle is amazingly ungracious."

If Charlie didn't understand my miracle reference, he made no comment about it, so I continued, standing and pulling a sonogram photo out of my jean pocket.

"I wanted to show you this," I said, crossing to Charlie and handing him the picture. He sank back on to the sofa, staring at it.

As I stood there, watching Charlie stare emotionlessly at the sonogram, I noticed Esme and Carlisle smile towards us and slip out of the room. Edward moved to a position close behind me, lightly laying a hand on my back for support.

Eventually, Charlie's lips began to curve into a tiny smile,

"I remember when your mother and I got the first picture of you like this, Bells. She was hardly older than you are now, and we were both scared out of our minds."

Edward and I smiled back at him. Charlie shook his head.

"Unlike the wedding, I can't say I'm happy about this." Charlie admitted sternly, "But if any one could manage, it will be you two."

Edward offered his had to Charlie, "Thank you, sir. We appreciate it."

Charlie shook Edward's hand and then pulled him in closer for an extremely awkward hug,

"Take care of her," he ordered gruffly, "And that baby, too."

Edward's smile broadened, "I certainly will."

Charlie nodded and began walking towards the door. Before leaving, he hugged me gently and patted my shoulder in an odd parental sort of way.

"I'll see you Wednesday at graduation, Bells." Charlie said as he walked to his car, leaving Edward and I alone in the foyer.

"That went quite well," Edward murmured into my ear.

"Other than the few moments of screaming and mortal fear? Sure – it went swell." I smirked, but I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him all the same.

Edward lovingly kissed me back, hoisting me into his arms and starting upstairs as he did so,

"What was all that talk about a sacrifice before Charlie got here?" he asked mischievously.

"Hmmm… I can't say that I remember…" I teased.

Edward growled low in his throat, deepening the kiss and quickening his pace towards our apartment.

********************************************************

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Graduation was rather boring, but it was nice to see all of my friends and teachers from school, who congratulated me on the wedding and told me how they hoped I would feel better soon (no one else knew about my pregnancy, so they just assumed I had been really sick to miss the last days of school). Charlie beamed like a proud father should and took roll after roll of pictures.

Afterwards, we retired to the Cullen house and the last minute wedding plans kicked into gear. Since most of the specifics were still secret to me, I thought nothing of the pensive looks that passed between Edward and Alice several times a day or the hours in which Edward would disappear with Carlisle into the study. I assumed it was all secretive planning for the wedding he was determined would be absolutely perfect for me.

Looking back, I wish I had paid more attention to those careful looks and hidden messages passed between Edward and his family the weeks before our wedding. I can't help but think there may have been clues hidden there that might have prepared me better for what was to come…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**AN: **Ok_ay... _this is the end of my pre-written chapters and will be the last update today. What are Edward and his family worrying about? The wedding? The baby? Victoria? The Volturi? Anyone have a guess? Please review. I want to keep writing, but I'm seriously going to feel dumb if I only have 2 people reading this... THANK YOU to those of you who have submitted such sweet sentiments already! _


	5. I Do

_**CREDITS: **Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just play. song is from 98 degrees... I get more and more lame here, apparently..._

**I DO**

_Will I promise to be your best friend_

_And am I here until the end_

_Can I be sure I have been waiting for you_

_And did I say my love is true_

_Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do_

_I know the time will disappear_

_But this love we're building on will always be here_

_No way that this is sinking sand_

_On this solid rock we'll stand forever_

The day of the wedding dawned full of soft clouds, but dry and warm. It was perfect for the outdoor ceremony Alice, Esme, and Rosalie had so carefully planned for. By the time I had managed to swallow my morning crackers and tea and make my way into our living room, I could see chairs being assembled along a pristine white runway in the backyard of the Cullen home. Each white wooden chair was adorned with a huge white satin bow, trimmed in blue piping. Already the yard looked like a wonderland.

I wondered around the apartment aimlessly, amazed that with the flurry of activity going on below I couldn't think of a thing to do. Alice had insisted that Edward stay in his old room downstairs the night before, keeping with the tradition of not seeing the bride before the ceremony on the wedding day. I had protested, insisting that such a rule surely did not apply when the bride in question was already carrying the groom's child, but she had stood firm and Edward had neglected to protest along with me, saying that he could use the time to finish ironing out the details for our honeymoon, all of which were still a mystery to me.

I had just finished a piece of toast and a glass of Orange juice and was contemplating my next move when Alice bounded into the apartment,

"You're getting married today!!!" she screeched, pulling me up from the table and dancing me around the living room towards the windows. "Do you like it so far?"

I laughed as I disentangled myself from her enthusiastic embrace.

"I love it. Thank you so much, Alice. It's going to be beautiful."

My almost-sister squealed in delight before running to the doorway and calling downstairs,

"Rose! She's awake! Operation BBB is underway!!!"

My eyes widened as Rosalie entered the apartment. At least, I assumed it was Rosalie behind the massive cart of cosmetics, styling tools, and accessories.

"Umm, Alice? What exactly is 'operation BBB?'"

Rosalie's smirk emerged from behind the pile of beauty products,

"Beautiful Bella Bride. She's on a roll – watch out."

Alice pouted in my general direction, "I've never done a human wedding before… I'm just excited!"

I took a deep breath. As much as I knew that Alice's "Operation Beautiful Bella Bride" was going to feel like "Operation Bella _Barbie_ Bride" to me, I couldn't argue with what I knew would be stunning results.

"Okay," I shrugged, "I'm all yours. Just nothing with toxic fumes, alright?" I joked, motioning to my stomach.

This time _both_ of my future sisters squealed with excitement and Alice actually jumped up and down.

Before I knew it, I was perched on a stool in my cavernous bathroom as Rosalie curled strand after strand of my mahogany hair and Alice painted my face with a barrage of pastes, powders, and glosses. An hour later, I really did look like a Barbie doll… at least from the neck up. I haven't seen many Barbies in fluffly white bathrobes. That was exactly how I was clad, allowing Rosalie and Alice some time to admire their handiwork, when Esme's lyrical voice drifted upwards into the apartment,

"Bella? Honey, you have a visitor."

Figuring that Charlie had stopped by to wish me luck on my big day, I quickly excused myself from the makeover twins and bounded happily down the first flight of stairs. The view of the foyer from the second floor balcony stopped me in my tracks.

"Jake?" my voice was hesitant as I started slowly down the main staircase, "What are you doing here?"

An easy smile crossed his face as he took in my appearance, "Nice to see you again, too, Bells."

That was all it took. I raced down the remaining stairs two at a time, stumbling into his waiting arms.

"Careful, Bells," he chuckled, "From what I hear, you've got more than just you to keep safe, now."

I felt my face grow crimson. I should have known my father would have shared the news with Billy and Jacob, but somehow I was surprised.

"Jake… I'm sorry. I should have told you myself. I just… Well, things have been so weird between us…"

Jacob shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Bells. I've been an ass. Really. I just didn't understand before…"

With that he hung his head, blushing as deeply as I had a moment ago. I frowned for a minute, confused, before the realization hit me,

"You imprinted! Who?!?"

Jacob shrugged helplessly, "Her name is Sarah. We've gone to school with each other forever, but I never really noticed… I don't understand now how I could have missed her for so long… It seems like such a waste."

I nodded, smiling knowingly, "I'm so glad, Jake. Congratulations. I can't wait to meet her. Will you bring her to the ceremony later?"

At that, Jacob's expression grew darker, "Well, that's kind of why I'm here, Bella… I'm not sure I'm going to be able to make it today."

I was crushed. For a brief moment, things had finally seemed _right_ again between Jake and me. He noticed my hurt expression and quickly hurried to explain,

"It's not because I don't want to be, Bells. If you're happy, then I am too – honest. But there's something else… There's been some… activity… recently."

"Activity? What do you mean?..." Then I gasped, "Other vampires? In Forks?"

Jacob nodded gravely, "So I was right – no one has told you."

"You think the Cullens know, too?"

Well… that explained a lot of the covert glances and conversations of the past week… And to think, I'd thought they were plotting about the wedding and honeymoon… When would I learn?

Jacob shrugged, embarrassed to have to be the one revealing this sort of information to me.

"I would assume so, but who knows… Maybe they're… distracted."

Great. So either my soon to be husband and family were keeping things from me or they were suddenly inept at security.

"Do you know anything more… Have you seen…"

Jacob was shaking his head, "Whoever it is knows what they're doing. They're staying just out of range… We know there's something, but… I was actually hoping that some of the leech- I mean, the Cullens, might know more."

I nodded. "I'll get Alice," I said glumly. When I turned around, she was already at the top of the stairs, her eyes begging forgiveness,

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Really. We weren't trying to keep things from you." At this she turned to glare at Jacob, "_WE _just wanted you to enjoy your day. We were going to tell you."

I just shook my head, "Forget it, Alice. Who is it?"

Her voice was almost impossible to hear, "Victoria."

I felt twin daggers of fear a fury strike at my heart. Before I could say a word, though, Alice continued, her tone defensive.

"She hasn't even _considered_ coming any closer, though. And every time we've considered going after her, I've seen us losing her a day or two out. There was nothing to do but watch."

Jacob sounded as furious as I felt, "So you just did nothing? _Said_ nothing? To us or to Bella? What were you thinking?"

Alice's voice and demeanor did a 180 from defense to offense in nothing, flat. "What do you know, _dog?_ She needed to be calm right now – she's _pregnant. _And – beyond that – she deserves to _enjoy_ it."

My vision started to cloud as Jacob fired right back, "What she _deserves_ is to not be kept in the dark."

I know that Alice must have replied, but I heard nothing more as my ears began ringing and I gave in to the dizzy pull towards the ground.

I regained consciousness in my own bed in Edward's strong, cold embrace.

"You're not supposed to see me," I murmured, then instantly scolded myself for having my first thoughts be something so trivial – especially when technically, I should be furious at him for keeping me "in the dark" as Jake had said.

Edward chuckled, "I thought you didn't believe in all that. Besides, I think I'm entitled to be there when the mother of my child starts collapsing, regardless of the day."

I gasped and fought to sit up, his comment bringing me hurtling back down to reality,

"The baby! Is everything alright? Oh no – is something wrong?"

Edward cut me off, soothing me as he pulled me back down into his arms,

"Shhh, love. Everything's fine. Carlisle is on his way now to double check, but I think you just got a bit overwhelmed. You have to admit, it wouldn't be the first time…"

I scowled at him, "You really should have told me, you know."

His eyes grew darker as he nodded.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I was honestly trying to protect you, but obviously, that did not turn out as I hoped. I apologize. Truly."

I pulled his marble face down to mine and kissed him lightly,

"You're forgiven. This time."

I looked around, "Did Jake leave? Or did he and Alice kill each other?"

Edward laughed again, musical notes toppling through the air, "No – both are unharmed, though suitably ashamed at their behavior. Jacob asked me to tell you he would be at the ceremony later – even if you didn't see him – and Alice is downstairs worrying that you've ruined your hair and makeup."

"And did I?"

"No. You look stunning. In fact…"

Edward's voice trailed off as he leaned over me to kiss my face and neck. We might have easily fast-forwarded straight to the wedding night had Carlisle not shown up at the door, clearing his throat in embarrassment.

I'm sure I turned bright red again under all the make-up, but Edward simply sat up and greeted Carlisle as if our being caught nearly in the act was an everyday occurrence. I was definitely going to have to speak to him about our differing views on public displays of affection.

Within minutes, Carlisle had located our baby's perfect little heartbeat with the Doppler machine he had brought home. Edward and I beamed at each other and I consciously drove all thoughts of Victoria and evil in general from my mind, focusing instead on having the perfect day the family was trying so hard to provide us.

After Carlisle discreetly left us, Edward and I stole a few minutes of kissing and snuggling in bed. All too soon, however, he pulled back with a smirk and chuckle,

"We're out of time, love. Alice's patience has come to an end. She's dragging Rosalie up with her to help pry us apart so she can reinstate… Operation BBB?"

I laughed. "Beautiful Bella Bride," I informed him. "She's gone a bit overboard."

Sure enough, a moment later a timid knock sounded from the doorway. Alice stood with Rosalie behind her, a sheepish look filling her tiny face.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. We should have told you. Jacob was right this time."

I nodded briefly. Alice apparently took this as a sign of her forgiveness and catapulted herself across the room, landing on the bed next to me and wrapping me into her tiny arms for a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you!" she squealed, then pulled me up and into the bathroom. "Rosalie! Get in here. Operation BBB is back in session."

I heard Rosalie and Edward laughing from the bedroom as they passed one another and then submitted to another hour of poking, prodding, and painting from the BBB operatives.

By one thirty, I had been made-over once more and eaten a light lunch downstairs while Alice, Rosalie, and Esme all fretted over me smearing my makeup. Outside, the guests were beginning to arrive and I was being helped into the various undergarments, petticoats, and stockings that were apparently necessary under my beautiful dress. I turned to Rosalie and Esme with new appreciation,

"I don't know how you did this everyday," I marveled. "I was definitely born in the right generation."

Esme laughed, "While most of the time, I agree with you, there were certain advantages… You have to admit, you feel decidedly…feminine in all this."

Rosalie scoffed, "I can feel feminine in a micro-mini, thanks."

I laughed right alongside them. For the first time since moving out of Renee's home, I felt ensconced in completely girlish fun and acceptance. It made me ache for my mother, but at the same time, cherish the membership to this family I'd been offered.

Alice grinned as she placed a lacy blue and white garter on my thigh,

"Alright, time for the big finish!"

Rosalie whipped a gigantic garment bag out of the closet and unzipped it to reveal my gorgeous dress. Alice and Rosalie held the sides of the skirt as Esme grabbed my hands through the layers of tulle and lace and guided my arms and torso into position. Once again, a look of bafflement crossed me face. Rosalie smirked,

"Now you understand the need for personal maids, huh?"

We laughed again as Alice zipped and fastened the bag of the dress and guided me over to a full length mirror.

I had been transformed. The gown hugged my chest and still-tiny waist (I no longer took that for granted, knowing it would be disappearing soon!) before billowing out into a huge cloud of tulle and lace and satin. Soft curls piled atop my head and then trailed down along my shoulders and back. My pale skin glowed with perfectly distributed color and gleam. A small smile played on my lips, imagining Edward's reaction when he saw me.

Esme would have had eyes full of tears if she'd been able.

"You look, beautiful, Bella. Welcome to the family."

This time, it was my turn to squeal as I hugged my new mother and sisters. I still felt the gap in my heart, where my own mother should have been, but the other areas were so overflowing with love, it was far more than bearable.

"Hmmm… Still one thing missing…" Esme hummed as she pulled back.

I was confused. Everything seemed so perfect already. Rosalie and Alice had serious expressions on their face however and were nodding along with Esme, who had now disappeared from the room.

"What?" I cried, "Fix me!"

Alice giggled then, "I thought you didn't like playing Barbie."

I blushed, "Sorry. I just want everything to be perfect. Your wedding-fever is infecting me."

Esme re-appeared, a black velvet pouch in her hand. Rosalie and Alice beamed as she withdrew a thin strand of tiny pearls.

I gasped, "Esme! They're beautiful!"

She smiled back at me, "We've all worn them on our wedding day. Now it's your turn. A Cullen tradition."

Tears welled in my eyes as Esme fastened the pearls around my neck.

"Thank you all," I choked out.

My family beamed back for a moment, lost in the emotion until Rosalie shook her head violently, a smile playing on her beautiful features,

"Stop. We've already had to fix your make-up once today."

Alice laughed. "Okay, then. Your dress is something new. The necklace is borrowed, and your garter is something blue. As for something old…" She grinned mischievously, "Well, I think 106 is old enough. Edward will suffice."

I laughed along with her and then did my best to help as she, Rosalie, and Esme quickly put on their own dresses. Soon, there was a light knock at the door. Opening it revealed Charlie, looking awkward but stunning in his designer tux, ready to escort me down the aisle. I took a deep breath. It was time for my wedding.

I peered out of the kitchen window, camouflaged by Esme's white fluffy curtains, taking in the scene in the back yard.

The beautiful chairs were now filled with a small cluster of our friends and family. White roses and freesias were everywhere, emitting a sweet scent that reminded me of the night of Edward's wonderful proposal. A string quartet played Edward's song for Esme as Carlisle led her lovingly down the white runner to her seat before taking his place near the flowered archway the boys had constructed in the yard. Thank goodness for internet ordinations – I'm not sure how any of us would have felt right with any other minister. The quartet transitioned into Clair de Lune as Rosalie and Emmett made their way down the aisle, followed by Jasper and a giddy Alice. The girls looked gorgeous in Alice's creations and the boys were clearly drinking in all their charms and beauty. It was like looking out a window into a fairytale.

All too soon however, the music changed again and I heard Vagner's Bridal Chorus fill the air. It was my turn. I froze. I was petrified to step through the doorway, scared I would somehow mar the beautiful scene before me. Charlie studied my face carefully,

"Bella? Are you ready?"

I shook my head violently. Charlie looked scared,

"Bells? If you don't want to go through with this, it's okay. It will be alright. You can come down to La Push and raise the baby there. I'll help."

It was that heartfelt offer of love and support that jerked me out of my reverie.

I smiled at Charlie, "No, Dad. Of course I want to do this. I'm just afraid I'm going to fall on my face."

Charlie exhaled visibly, relieved, "Well alright then, I guess I'm going to have to hold on tight."

As I stepped out onto the bright white of the runner, I felt the eyes of everyone in the yard pivot back to focus on me. Somehow, though, my own eyes found their way to meet the only other ones that mattered.

Edward stood with Carlisle under the archway of roses and freesia. His topaz eyes met mine and smoldered with an intensity and passion unlike anything I had ever witnessed. He looked absolutely in awe.

As Charlie guided me down the aisle, I watched my favorite crooked smile light up Edward's face and felt my own cheeks turning upward in a smile to match. As we reached the front of the arranged chapel, Charlie patted Edward firmly on the back and placed my hand in his,

"Take care of them both. And appreciate it." he said gruffly.

Edward beamed back, "With all my heart."

Then our focus was on Carlisle. He led us through the traditional vows with one small but very important change. My eyes filled with tears as Edward promised to love, honor, and cherish in sickness and in health, through richer and poorer, in _life and death. _I choked out a similar reply as Edward gently wiped tears of joy from my face.

After slipping simple platinum bands onto one another's hands, Carlisle grinned at Edward.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward smiled into my eyes and cupped his cool hand across my cheek, pulling me to him. His kiss promised everything he had just said in words: love, honor, and a life as full as any could possibly be.

I was happier than I'd ever been in my life as Carlisle smiled out at the audience and announced,

"It is my great pleasure to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen."

_______________________________________________________

_**AN: **Okay_,_ before you ask - no, they did not just all forget about Jacob, Victoria, etc. But it was important to me (and the Cullens) that the wedding be "perfect." - the next chapter is going to be pretty dark and will set up the rest of the story, so stay tuned!!! REViEW PLEASE!!! I have a lot of people adding this to their alerts but not reviewing... a couple of words even, people! PLEASE?!?! PRETty please? _


End file.
